Trust Love
by GreekGeek114
Summary: Percy goes back to school and Annabeth is homeschooled for now. When Percy meets someone that catches his eyes, something tragic happens. Now, Percy is in a dilemma. The gods can't interfere. What will happen? Spoilers for BoO. If you need a cry Percabeth fans, Percy is torn with his loved life.
1. Prologue

**This is all Percy's POV. Rewritten and taking suggestions! Spoilers for BoO. My plan is to write 4 chapters a day.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series. All rights to Rick Riordan.**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Since Percy blew up part of the school and supposedly vanished a cheerleader at Goode High, he had to beg to come back. _His mom couldn't afford any other schools in the district, and the gods couldn't interfere with their problems. From his "bad-boy" past, no administrator trusted him. In able to allow him there, Percy had to do school services, like helping the janitor and cleaning dishes in the cafeteria.

Percy was fine with all of this, but the down side was that Annabeth couldn't attend. She a wasn't applied for homeschool her whole life, so to make it up, she had to be in a homeschooling program until she reaches 11th grade level.

* * *

**I know, that was very short, but I'm uploading two chapters. This is only a prologue.**

**CQ: How did you think of the end of BoO?**


	2. Home School

**Two chapters in one update. I'm only putting one disclaimer for the whole story.**

**Home School**

* * *

_Percy's eyes shot open as flashes of Annabeth's screaming face was dumped into his mind. _She was yelling at him, asking why he abandoned her. Tears were streaming from her eyes and it terrified him. He jumped out of bed and rushed to find her.

"Annabeth!" He called. He stumbled into the hallway of his mother's apartment. "Percy!" She replied, running out of her new bedroom, bone sword in hand and clothes all scruffed.

Percy sighed in relief of seeing her safe and took a breath. He wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a sloppy but sweet kiss. "What was it?" She asked him, her stormy grey eyes focused on his sea green ones. He hesitated before replying. "Nothing. Y-You're here, a-and we're together." He said, still trying to shake the image out of his head.

Annabeth looked at him in concern, but waved it off, seeing as he would probably never tell her what happened. "Well, since we're both up, it's 4 am and school starts in 3 hours, how about you go clean up and I make us some breakfast?" She said. Percy agreed and removed his arms from her waist. Immediately, he missed her warmth and wanted to stay in that position. She went to the kitchen and started making the food.

Percy dragged his feet back to his room, the rush was gone and he was exhausted. But since Annabeth told him to clean up, he did so. He showered, brushed his teeth, and changed.

Going back to the kitchen, he smelled the faint traces of waffles. Percy smiled and sprinted to the dining table. "You done Wise Girl?" He called. "Seaweed Brain, if you want to eat, you come and help." She complained. "Fine." he said glumly. He waltzed into the kitchen, finding it a mess. "I guess you're not all that perfect, are you?" he joked. "Hey, have you ever watched yourself eat? I'm pretty sure this is way cleaner than you'd ever be." She retorted. Percy laughed and pecked her cheek. "You better be glad my mom is gone for class." he said. "Just help me clean so you could stuff your face." Annabeth said, and together, instead of cleaning, they kidded around.

* * *

"Better get going." Annabeth said. "See you after school." Percy said, leaving but not before giving her a kiss.

Goode High was only about six blocks away, so Percy thought he had enough time just to walk and look around at the autumn , a confused guy came up to him and asked for directions.

"Hey, do you know where to find Goode Highschool?" He asked. "Yeah, actually, I'm attending that school." Percy said. The guy looked up at his face. "No freaking way. I saw you repeatedly on the news. You're that kid who messed up a bunch of schools, right?" he asked, awed. "Right. I'm actually cleaning up my acts now." Percy said.

The guy shook his head. "Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kevin." He said, grabbing Percy's hand. "I'm Per-" "It's cool." Kevin intercepted. "I know you." he said.

When they arrived to school, Percy pulled out his schedule. He had homeroom with Mr. Nash. "What classes did you get?" Percy asked. They compared schedules but the only thing they had in common was lunch period, gym, and visual arts. "Uh, see you at lunch?" Kevin asked. "See you later." Percy said in agreement.

The bell rang and Percy still needed to buy a locker. In the mean time, he had to balance his heavy books in his backpack. Percy got to class right as the late bell rang, and decided that since he was starting on a clean slate, he sat in the front of the room. A girl with curly brown hair sat next to him. "Hey, I'm Amber." She said with a smile. "Percy." he said. They shook hands and then Amber remembered who he was. "Didn't you used to not be all muscley and stuff?" she asked. He chuckled. "Yeah... sorry." She said, embarrased. Mr. Nash came in and introduced them and stuff. The class dragged on until next period.

**Let's skip science and human geography and go straight to lunch**

At lunch, Percy sat with his new friends and mutual friends.

"Hey guys. This is Angel, Jake, Hannah, and Lainey." Amber introduced. Kevin and Percy both greeted them like normal people greet others. They had some small talk and it was obvious that Hannah and Angel kept giving each other quick glances. Amber focused on Percy the whole time. Lainey, Jake, and Kevin were non-stop talking about blending pizza and icecream.

"Anyone wanna come over to my house and blend a pizza with icecream?" Lainey asked. Jake and Kevin immediately agreed and when Hannah said yes, Angel did too. "You coming Percy?" Amber asked. "If you have a girlfriend, you can bring her along too if you'd like." Lainey said. "Alright." Percy agreed. "But first, I have cafeteria duty today. See you guys!"

* * *

**I'll stop right there. I'll skip the last 4 periods of school because this is where I want to leave so I could start the next chapter at Lainey's house. Thanks!**

**CQ: On a scale of 1-10, how good is this story so far?**


End file.
